


Manic Pixie Dream Girl

by HarlequinKing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bamf marinette, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Not sure what ship, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinKing/pseuds/HarlequinKing
Summary: Marinette doesn’t have a soulmate and because of that she was recruited during the medieval ages to become not only immortal but become the prep that some people require before they meet their soulmate. Marinette’s newest mission is experimental as she has to prep a whole class instead of just one person. Needless to say she has a lot of work to do and that’s not even counting the fact that she has to be Paris’ savior Ladybug.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. The Beginning

Every year it's a new person. Jack, Dylan, Thomas, Richard. At some point the names fade into the background only being remembered in deep thought. The same pattern is always used though. Bump into someone in a suit in the street or a coffee shop. Introduce yourself as a season or month. Slowly insert yourself into their life. Make them less bland pave the way for their soulmate and them to be happy. Give them something to be happy with like bands, restaurants, and recipes. Introduce them to bands they’ve never heard.

Be their manic pixie dream girl. After a year they have developed traits that you gave them. You gifted them a personality and now they're a whole person and they don’t need you. Fade into the background of their life and leave and then repeat. Or at least that’s what was supposed to happen.

Paris wasn’t a common stop on Marinette’s list but if it's what’s called for then she’ll go. Being part of The MPDG was a difficult job but she’s been trained and has worked with them since the beginning of time of course since she finished training young it’s not like she has aged staying at roughly fifteen since the medieval age. She’s been on thousands of assignments from simple peasants to royalty gifting them laughter and happiness until they meet their soulmate.

She’s the prep and honestly she doesn’t mind. She wasn’t born like everyone else, She doesn’t have a soulmate and even if she did they’d be long since deceased. Marinette was born without a soulmark,no flashy tattoo, name, or black ink mark stained her skin and because of this she was chosen by MPDG to become trained and work to help others be happy.

So Marinette was heading to Paris. The agency had already sent her where she’d be staying for the duration of the mission, a small bakery run by a passed MPDG agent and her soulmate. Sabine Cheng was one of the first agents and because of that the no soulmate rule hadn’t been made and she’d been allowed to retire while keeping her knowledge of the agency as long as she allowed agents to use the bakery as a temporary mission base.

For this mission Marinette was going undercover as Sabine and Tom’s daughter who has just come back from boarding school and is looking forward to spending time with her family and has decided to transfer to College Francoise Dupont. Marinette Dupain-Cheng arrives in Paris a week before classes start only so she can set up her room and cement her in the back of people's mind. Sabine and Tom make it a habit to mention their daughter had come home from boarding school in England and when asked if they had a daughter they looked slightly shocked that others didn’t remember their darling little Marinette. The week passed quickly and the first day of school was upon Marinette before she knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the false update I had to format the chapter


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School finally starts and Marinette is more than happy to finally be able to get to work.

Dressing quickly and grabbing her bag Marinette struggled to get her hair into pigtails that seem to want to work against her. The mission was simple on paper but this was the first mission of its kind so she knew that she would struggle slightly after all instead of giving a personality to one person she had to give it to multiple people so it wasn’t much of a surprise when MPDG said she’d be working with another agent. Marinette, finally having gotten her hair to work with her, ran downstairs to get breakfast. Sabine and her soulmate, Tom stood in the kitchen getting everything set up to make an experimental pastry. 

“Hey Maman, Can I bring some Macarons to give to the class?” Marinette pouring a glass of chocolate milk asked

“Of course, if you’re going to do that I recommend bringing extra just in case.” 

“Mm hmm” Marinette nodded and put the dirty dish in the washer. “Thank you, I’ve got to go but I’ll be back by lunch unless I see my target”

“Okay dear, have a good day” 

Marinette nodded and grabbed two boxes of macarons. She walked out the door confident that today would be a good day. Over the weekend Marinette had met up with the other agent and decided who they would act as. Marinette had ended up as the girl who had been bullied so harshly she moved schools and countries running to a private school in London but, She was returning to Paris because she missed her parents. 

Her general personality she had emulated was anxious and bright but willing to stand up for what’s right. She didn’t often emulate weakness so obviously, but she needed to give the whole class personality and not just one person so she needed the class to rally behind her as their chosen leader. The other agent was placed in the classroom to act as her antithesis. She would play the part of a rich girl who had been spoiled rotten. Chloe Bourgeois her name gave it all away. She would act surprised that Marinette decided to show her face after Chloe had bullied her so much. Chloe would act as a force to be fought. 

The MPDG wanted to experiment on giving multiple people personalities with a good cop bad cop technique. Marinette finally reached the road right in front of the school all she had to do now was cross the road and find her class. 

She paused for a second, before suddenly dropping her boxes of macarons and grabbing an old man and pulling him back from the road. She may have been in the MPDG and seen people die but she’d rather lose her immortality than make all these people watch an old man get hit by a car. 

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked the old man 

“Ah. Yes my dear, thank you for your kindness”

“Oh it was no problem, sir” Marinette insisted, helping the old man up. She turned to the boxes on the ground one of them was completely crushed but the second box was weirdly fine even though it was below the completely crushed box. Picking up both boxes she deposited the crushed one into the trash before making her way into the school. 

Finally finding the classroom she paused and took a breath before sliding on a smile. Opening the door she took in the class marking down what traits need to be passed based on the interactions with those around them. Nino, she thinks she heard the teacher say, needs a best friend to stick with. Someone for him to fight for will be helpful. She'll make a file and decide who will become this best friend.

She sits down in the second row and waits for class to begin. Chloe soon walks in and claims that the seat Marinette is sitting in is hers and what she wants she will get. Marinette sighs and hopes she doesn’t have to play the helpless victim for a long time because, man was it going to get really annoying. 

“Why don’t you just sit over there with the new girl. Adrien is arriving today and since that's going to be his seat this is going to be mine. Why don’t you go sit with the new girl over there” She said pointing to a girl in the front. 

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette replied, playing up the confused act. Knowing that it was probably just a new target being added to the mission. 

“Can you believe that she doesn’t know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?” 

“I’ve been in England, Chloe you know this I told the class that over 3 years ago, before i went to England,” Reminded Marinette. 

“He’s only a famous model,” the small red headed girl piped up. 

Inwardly Marinette cursed, Models have experience faking emotions which makes it more difficult to tell if those are real or fake emotions you're seeing. Chloe probably brought him up to tell her that Marinette was going to have to struggle with the model. 

“And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!” Chloe said which roughly translated to ‘I was the one to find him and he’s good at faking happiness, be careful’ Marinette was going to stand up when the new girl in the glasses decided it was a good idea to join in the conversation. 

“Hey! Who made you the Queen of Seats?” She shouted.

“Oh, Look Sabrina! We’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you going to do, Super Newbie. Shoot beams at me with our glasses?” Marinette could understand the struggle with the insults seeing as Chloe is used to being nice on missions and playing the manic pixie dream girl, but still shoot beams from her glasses? Seriously?

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” the girl said quickly before grabbing Marinette’s hand and pulling her down to the seat Chloe suggested they sat in. However because the girl was suddenly pulling her,she tripped and ended up crushing the box of macarons much to her dismay. 

However, somehow a single macaroon was still uncrushed. Marinette slowly stood up and sighed before apologizing under her breath. 

Mme Bustier finally came through the door and asked if everyone has a seat. 

“Chillax, girl. No biggie,” 

“I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do,” Marinette admitted internally hoping that the girl would take the bait and tell her that ‘you can do anything you put your mind to’ or ‘of course you can do it just be more confident’ instead she got,

“You mean the way Majestia does it?” She asked before showing a picture of the superhero. “She says that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. Well that girl, “ She paused to point at Chloe. “ is evil and we are the good people. We can’t let her get away with it.” 

‘Not what I wanted’ Marinette thought ‘but maybe if she got the girl to rephrase it she could drop the act slightly.’ “Well, that’s easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable”

“That’s cause you let her, girl! You just need to be more confident” the girl told Marinette. 

Grabbing the only full macaron that wasn’t completely crushed, she handed it to the girl “Marinette”

“Alya” the girl with glasses said. 

“For those who don’t yet know me, I’m Mme Bustier. I’ll be your teacher this year. Mme Bustier told the class looking just so happy to be there.

“Ugh, he should have been here by now,” Chloe said looking incredibly disappointed. 

‘Ah, so either a strict parent or a focused on work kind of guy’ Marinette thought to herself. Trying to focus on the schoolwork so she could finish the homework before she went home so she could focus on plans with Chloe and maybe work on designing. 

After all the MPDG gave her a 5 year time limit because if her and Chloe worked for those 5 years they still wouldn’t have been able to cover everyone in class if they did it one by one. Having hobbies outside of the agency and her targets helps agents better blend in with those around them and further their constant training or at least that’s what the agency says. Marinette always suspected that it was to keep the agents from seeming that they were flat and unchanging and having passions helps them help others.

When the bell finally rang she began to pack up her stuff until the ground shook beneath her. 

“Come on” she hears Alya say before pulling Marinette up and out of the library and into the courtyard. A large stone body is screaming and destroying the courtyard much to the horror of Marinette. 

“Kim!” the monster screams loudly, with what Marinette remembers as Ivan’s voice. Before rushing out of the school.

“What’s going on? He had Ivan’s voice?” Marinette questions to herself more than anyone else.

“It’s as if he’s been transformed into a real-life super villain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!” Alya says before running out of the school excitedly. 

‘Seriously? Are you kidding me? Go to Paris Marinette, the agency knows what it's doing Marinette’ Marinette thought to herself before running off to the bakery so she could call the agency and find out what the hell was going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you know that i'm more likely to be time skipping to when Lila is actually there because I find that it will be better to see what is actually happening then going through like a hundred chapters of nothing of worth


End file.
